


Steam Heat

by chilly_flame, kitteninthesky12



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, absolute perfect trash ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilly_flame/pseuds/chilly_flame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitteninthesky12/pseuds/kitteninthesky12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy is in a hurry to get to the office, but in her rush she runs into Angie.... In the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steam Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this "imagine your OTP" from tumblr: Person A is planning to take a shower but Person B steals it from them at the last second. Person A threatens to join them if Person B doesn’t give up the shower. Person B thinks they’re bluffing. It turns out that they’re not.  
> Thanks to Roman (aka QuickYoke) for the suggestion, thanks to delightfullyambiguous (aka sarah_dude) for being motivational and obviously thanks to chilly_flame for adding her perfect ideas and words and fixing hopefully all of the grammar mistakes and just generally being the best ever.

Peggy had only just returned home, closing and locking the door as softly as she could manage so as not to wake her flatmate. It was 5 in the morning and she was exhausted both mentally and physically. A life of fighting bad guys had an unsurprising tendency to be incredibly draining. However, she had successfully acquired another of Howard Stark's missing (and extremely dangerous) weapons, so the mission had been a success, even if her right shoulder was aching, her lower back was killing her, and she’d broken the heel on one of her pumps while kicking a henchman in the gut. 

But instead of heading straight to bed, she took a detour in order to make herself a nice, strong, fortifying cup of tea (as quietly as possible given that Angie had chosen to take up residence in the room closest to the kitchen, naturally) and sat down at the large oak table in the vast kitchen to unwind for a moment before preparing for the meager amount of sleep she would be getting. Just as she’d taken the first sip of her piping hot tea the phone began to ring. Peggy sprang into action, concerned that there might be some sort of emergency somewhere the required her immediate attention, she intoned the singular word, “Carter” firmly into the device.

“Oh, good, you’re up,” came a voice she was not interested in hearing at such an ungodly hour.

Sighing deeply she replied, “What is it now, Chief Thompson?”

Jack Thompson had been wrong about many things during the time she had known him, but he had gotten one thing right. Peggy had returned to the SSR. There were many loose ends that needed tying up, and Peggy was loathe to watch from the outside as other agents bumbled through the necessary procedures. Not to mention, Howard had determined that he didn’t really need her for any further covert (aka illegal) operations. The problem with returning to work at the SSR, other than the fact that Stark really did still need her help after all, was that Jack Thompson was becoming increasingly intolerable. Having just been appointed as the new chief, Thompson was determined to make himself look as impressive as possible to his superiors. Unfortunately, he was beginning to realise that there were a lot of gaps in his knowledge. Gaps he very quickly realised Peggy could fill. Once he’d come to this rather inconvenient (for Peggy at least) realization, he’d had Peggy attend any and all of his meetings. He never acknowledged her in any official capacity, of course, he just expected to her act as a sort secretary, who could supply him with any sensitive information he wasn’t already privy to. And she did. She didn’t mind, really. What she _did_ mind were the constant phone calls during her off hours. Waking up to the sound of a ringing phone at 3am was unpleasant enough, being asked inane questions about the Comstock Plan over the phone at 3am was markedly more undesirable.

“Maybe I just called to say good morning.”

“I’d hardly call it morning Agent Thompson, but if you insist.”

“Well, the real reason I called was to tell you there’s this meeting in an hour--”

“And you’d like for me to be there.”

“Great suggestion! Real forward thinking of you, Carter!”

“Of course sir. I’ll see you in an hour then.”

“Well, more like 45 minutes, actually. Don’t be late," he barked, and rang off. He’d sounded overly pleased with himself, no doubt believing he’d pulled one over on the woman yet again.

Peggy sighed deeply. It was times like these that she fantasized about threatening to reveal the truth about his Navy Cross. Instead she took a long, last sip of tea before pouring the rest out and setting the cup and saucer gently in the sink. She had 45 minutes and Howard’s flat was roughly a 20 minute walk from the SSR offices. That gave Peggy less than 30 minutes to get ready for the day.

Eager to get moving, the Brit headed for the closest bathroom to shower quickly before changing. She was thinking only of the information she’d need to have ready to feed to Thompson during the meeting, and of how the hot water caressing her body was helping to relax her aching muscles. She was unaware and unconcerned with which bathroom she’d headed into, that was, until the door squeaked open slowly.

“English, is that you?” Angie called tentatively above the sound of the shower running.

“Yes, just me, Angie,” Peggy answered as she quickly soaped her body.

“Why’re you in here?”

“Isn’t it obvious, I’m having a shower?” she replied, more pointedly than she intended. The sleep deprivation may have been beginning to affect her, not that she would ever admit to such a thing.

“Well, I can see that. But of all the _EIGHT_ bathrooms in this monster of an apartment, why’d you have to use mine?”

“It was just the first one I came upon. I didn’t even realise. Can you not simply go and use a different one for the time being?” The SSR agent scrubbed her body hurriedly, hoping to wash away the aftermath of her brawling.

“No! This one’s my bathroom. I called it the very first day. You got the master bedroom, least you can do is let me use my bathroom in peace,” Angie argued, rather petulantly. 

“You didn’t want the master bedroom. Some issue with it being the farthest room from the kitchen as I recall.”

“Low blow, Pegs. Really though, scram. I gotta get ready.” Angie began tapping her foot impatiently.

“Well, then you’ll have to wait. I’ll only be a minute.”

“I can’t wait! I have to be at the automat in less than an hour.”

“Well what do you expect me to do, then?”

“Get out!”

“I’ve already started and I’ve got a meeting I have to get to very soon. That request is simply impossible.”

“Fine. Then I’m getting in.”

“Don’t be absurd!”

“Well, I have to get ready for work, so I’m coming in and that’s just the way it’s gonna be.”

“Very funny, Angie. I’ll be out in a minute I swe-- OH MY GOD,” Peggy exclaimed having turned around and come face to face with a very serious, very naked Angela Martinelli.

“Pass the soap, would you Peg?” Angie smiled as though nothing out of the ordinary were happening.

“What the bloody _hell_ do you think you’re doing?!” Peggy gasped, struggling and failing to cover herself.

“Getting ready for work, what does it look like?”

“I’m naked! You are as well!” Peggy spluttered, trying to put as much space between herself and Angie as possible by shoving herself into the opposite corner of the sizable shower.

“How else would you expect me to take a shower?”

“I would _expect_ you to take a shower in an entirely different bathroom from the one I’m currently showering in,” Peggy hissed through clenched teeth.

“Well, I did warn ya, English,” Angie replied with a shrug.

Peggy was quickly growing tired about how nonchalant Angie was behaving about the whole thing. Though Peggy was struggling with both her feelings for her American friend and her very acute attraction to the woman, she was certainly not accustomed to someone else having the upper hand. It was time to turn the tables. 

“I suppose you did.” Peggy shrugged, moving out of her corner of the shower stall and into Angie’s person space. “Shall I wash your back then?” Peggy purred, causing Angie to gasp quietly.

Angie met her gaze, eyebrow lifting in challenge. “If the spirit moves ya, who am I to say no? Haven't had that kind of help in the shower for a while.”

A little spark of jealousy flared up in Peggy's belly, as she imagined someone else touching Angie's skin, caressing her flesh, soaping her body. How could Angie let another person touch her, when Peggy was here, so wanting and willing to be the one to give her as much pleasure as possible? “Then hand me the soap and let's get on with it.”

Angie never looked away when she handed Peggy the bar of soap. “Feel free. And try not to get my hair wet, I don't have time to set it after.” With that, she turned around and presented her incredibly elegant, lean back, shoulders shining under the sheen of water as it cascaded down her body. All of a sudden, Peggy was gripped by fear; revealing her feelings to people had not gone well for her in the past. She had already let Angie into her heart more than she had ever intended. It would mean feelings and emotions that Angie might not be prepared for. Not to mention it could put her in danger, and Peggy wasn’t ready to lose yet another person, let alone her best friend. 

Catching her breath, Peggy reached over and set the soap on a short shelf in the shower. “I'm sorry, Angie, I – I won't bother you here. This was a mistake, I should have left when you asked, I apologize. You finish up and have a wonderful day at work. I'll see you--”

Angie whirled around. “Wait just a second there, English. You really think I'm gonna let you outta here without at least a kiss?”

Peggy stared, stunned into immobility.

Angie's expression wilted in disappointment. “You're just gonna take off after I finally got a chance to see that killer body of yours? I know you're not afraid of me—you're not afraid of much, Peggy Carter. I've been angling to get you naked for the last two months, and this was my best chance. You're really not, I mean, not interested?”

Angie was right, Peggy wasn’t afraid of her, but she was afraid of the emotions Angie stirred within her. However, she couldn’t prevent the wave of relief that washed over her upon hearing that Angie was at least attracted to her as well. Her mouth went dry as she thought about what would come next. 

“Oh, Angie, I am interested.” She reached out for Angie and pulled her close. “I suggest you consider a quick updo for your hair, because you're about to get very, very wet.” Then their mouths fused, and Angie made a noise of pure desire that echoed in the small space of the shower stall. Peggy felt weak, and slid her hands around Angie's body to anchor herself. Her skin was as soft as Peggy had always imagined it to be, except it was hotter, and slicker, and utterly maddening. When Angie's lips parted, Peggy wasted no time slipping her tongue inside, flicking against her teeth, her hands grabbing Angie's arse as the water fell on both of them.

“Oh Pegs, I want this so bad, I've been dreamin’ of this...” Angie whispered, kissing her cheek, her jaw, her eyebrow as she held Peggy's face in her hands. “You're beautiful, the most beautiful girl I ever saw,” she said, kissing her mouth very sweetly. “I've wanted to get my hands on you forever.”

Peggy's heart pounded in her chest. When Thompson called earlier, this was the last thing she expected to happen today, but sometimes when an opportunity presented itself, one couldn't very well turn it down, could one? “Now's your chance,” Peggy said softly, and kissed her again, this time pressing Angie’s body against the cool wall of the shower.

The water was warm, and Angie was warmer, so Peggy broke away only to lean down and suck at her earlobe, her throat, the long, sweet line of her shoulder. She dug in with her teeth, because Angie tasted delicious; the texture of her skin under the strong water pressure (thank you, Howard) was irresistible. Angie cried out again, her hands wandering, grasping and clutching when Peggy found a sensitive spot, especially once Peggy fastened her mouth around one perfect breast. She nibbled, then bit down, then soothed with her tongue, while Angie groaned above her, calling her name. A hand smacked the tile when Peggy switched to the other breast, and that made her work all the harder. She filled her hands with everything she could touch, breathing in time with the cadence of Angie's body moving against her; already she could sense her growing urgency. Finally, she slipped a hand down between them to touch her, gently but firmly, and it was easy to tell the difference between what was water and what was _Angie_. Wonderful Angie, who wanted her so badly her body was crying out for it, and Peggy wanted to please her desperately. Fingers dug into her shoulders as Peggy explored her, and Angie cursed a blue streak when Peggy caressed her clitoris, circling just so.

“Geez, Peg, you're gonna kill me here,” Angie gasped, already rocking against her hand.

“Don't rush me,” Peggy instructed her. “If this is to be our first time, I'll want you to remember it.”

Angie looked incredulous. “Probably won't forget this, English. Even if somebody knocked me out with a baseball bat and I forgot everything else I ever knew, I'd remember the way you look right now. Forever.”

Peggy smiled, and felt herself falling so hard, she worried how badly she’d be hurt in the end. But this was only the beginning, so she knelt carefully in the shower, knees aching on the tile, but Angie looked so thrilled at her actions that she didn't mind a bit. And when her mouth made contact and Angie's head fell backwards with a groan, Peggy just about forgot the pain entirely. She licked her back to front, tasting her eagerly, the tang pleasant on her tongue. Teasing was not on her mind, because as much as she was willing to spend absolutely all day on this particular task, the SSR still pinged in the back of her brain like a radar signal, never silent. Angie's hands fell into her hair, directing her slightly to the left, and she pulled Angie's leg over her shoulder as she leaned against the wall.

“Oh, Christ, English,” Angie moaned.

Peggy slid one finger inside her very gently, and when Angie's grip on her hair tightened, she slipped a second one alongside it. Angie keened, babbling her name and a slew of Italian so quick that Peggy wasn't able to translate it. When she moved her lips to her clitoris, she felt the tension in the thigh pressed against her ear, and she thrust harder with her fingers, pulling forward and humming.

There was another burst of Italian, then Angie came, her muscles clamping down on Peggy's fingers like a vise, her whole body strung tight as a wire. She cried out and Peggy held still, waiting for the throb that said it was good, that it was wonderful, and when it came, she felt like she she deserved a medal. Angie's body melted against the wall, her thigh going limp over Peggy's shoulder, her grip loosening on her hair. “Oh, Marone,” she mumbled.

Peggy kissed the lean muscle of her inner thigh softly, wishing she could linger. She stood, and wiped her mouth. Angie opened her eyes, stunned. 

Regret swelled inside her as she held Angie’s face against her palm. “I really am terribly sorry, darling. But I’ve got to go.”

Angie’s mouth actually dropped open in what she assumed was tremendous disappointment. But her features smoothed back in only a moment; her acting skills were certainly coming in handy. “No, I get it, duty calls and all that. I should be getting ready for work myself.” She smiled weakly, and looked down at the tile.

Peggy lifted her chin and kissed her, wishing desperately she could throw caution to the wind and ignore her work. “We’ll talk when I get home, all right?” Peggy said gently. After a final kiss, she got out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel before fleeing the bathroom.

“Yeah, ok, English. I’ll see ya then,” Angie called after her, and even the greatest actress couldn’t have masked the sadness in her voice. Peggy closed her eyes and rushed to her room before closing the door and leaning against it. Her cheeks were flushed, and her body still thrummed with sexual energy. It was going to be a bloody long day.


End file.
